


Fear.

by Bunnyfeeties



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Character Death, Fear, Hatred, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyfeeties/pseuds/Bunnyfeeties
Summary: Bill finally gets his revenge on Dipper for defeating him all those years ago.





	

The world was hushed. For just a moment everything had stopped, no sounds but the snore of a girl whose hyper and exciting day has left her exhausted. The gentle whir of a fan filled in the background.

Dipper sat up late at his computer, staring at a blank document. A blank canvas, taunting him, begging him to put something down for anyone to read. At this point in the night, he'd have many thoughts to write down. Maybe some of his scientific findings, some conclusions to studies he had conducted.

 

But on this quiet night, nothing seemed to come.

 

He had been staring at the blinking cursor, hoping and wishing some sort of thought would come to write down. Again, nothing came. The noises around him haunted him. Angered him.

Any other night, the snores of his sister and the spinning fan would have comforted him. Thoughts would come twirling around in his mind like a tornado full of endless possibilities. Though now that nothing was happening, he blamed it on the noises.

 

Oh god would Dipper Pines give to stop the noise. Make everything quiet for just a moment so he could think. His eardrums pounded, and for a moment he wondered why he was so angry. He wondered why his hands were shaking and he wondered why the first thought that came to mind was ending his sister's life right then and there.

The imaginary sounds of her skull being crushed under the weight of a bat made him feel so much better. It was like a weight was being lifted, even though it was the sickening crunch of his sisters bones that caused the ease. Maybe just for a moment he could have some peace and quiet. 

 

Something wasn't right.

 

Dipper knew this as soon as he realized he was being irrational. There was nothing wrong with his sister, nor the fan. There was something wrong with him. On that late night when everything was quiet, yet so loud, something just wasn't right. And it scared him.

Dipper glanced around the room, giving a quick survey to try and find anything amiss. There was nothing. 

Everything was where it was supposed to be, yet why did he feel so breathless? Why was he starting to sweat? 

 

Dipper tried again to focus on his writing, trying to think of something to write down. He grasped for any thought that would come to his head, and started writing. 

 

The boy's hands were so shaky, he could barely type three words without giving his hands a shake. Looking down at his fingers, he saw how terribly they trembled and tried to take deep, calming breaths. Though when he looked back up at the computer screen, all of the words he had typed were gone. 

"What the hell..." Dipper muttered under his breath.

He tapped a few keys to test if the screen would receive it. For the second time, nothing showed on the screen and the cursor blinked tauntingly at him. Exhaling out sharply through his nose in irritation, he leaned back in his chair, pushing his fingers through his hair. He noticed it was damp with sweat. 

Dipper stared out the window, the wind blew softly and pushed open the creaked window. The cool air comforted him and allowed him to take a breath and clear his mind. Maybe he should just go to bed, it was getting late 

Soon now, Dippers anger shifted. Deep inside him, paranoia took over and his hands were trembling worse. A cold sweat formed on his forehead as his breath quickened it's pace. Nothing had happened and yet anxiety flooded Dippers system.

 

That's when he heard it.

 

The low hiss was enough to make Dippers blood run cold. His back straightened and his bones shook. Slowly, he turned to look behind him with wide, unblinking eyes.

There he saw a man dressed in all yellow, with a wide smirk plastered on his face. For a moment, his teeth looked sharp and ready to tear out his prey, but when Dipper blinked, they had gone back to normal, like he had just hallucinated it. The man's grin widened.

“Wh-Who-” Dipper couldn't even manage a full sentence. He couldn't manage to even breath.

“Your worst nightmare kid.” The man spoke and it sent a jolt through Dippers veins. He had known fear before but not like this. He didn't even know what he was afraid of.

The man let out a cackle and looked back at Dipper with a focused gaze. One that Dipper wanted nothing more than to get away from at the moment. The man's golden eyes seemed to pierce his soul. It was like Dipper had no more secrets and was completely exposed.

Dipper thought for a moment about running away though his legs probably wouldn't take him far. His body was trembling so much, he wasn't even sure he could stand let alone run.

For a moment, Dipper thought this could just be a cruel dream. A dream that he desperately hoped to wake up from soon. Mabel shifted in her bed, reminding him that she was there. 

 

“Psst. Mabel!” He thought maybe he could gain some courage if his sister was awake and here to tell him that he was just tired and imagining things.

 

She didn't stir.

 

The yellow man laughed again, “She won't wake kid!”

Dipper didn't dare ask why not. Hearing her snores was comforting, at least she wasn't dead.

“The name's Bill. Bill Cipher,” His grin widened and he got closer to the poor trembling boy who now felt incredibly small. "and you're going to die tonight."

"Bill, can't we talk about this," Dipper tried. "Ill do whatever you want." At this point he was going to try and get whatever he could. If it was going to be enough to keep him alive, he was going to take it without hesitation. Bill's smirk didn't falter in the slightest. 

"Its a little late for that kid. you've had your chances," Letting out a low growl, Bill moved forward. "you tried to kill me. You tried to vaporize me in that old man's mind and you thought it would actually work?! You think a cheap switch trick was going to work?! How insulting!"

Dipper didn't mention how it was Ford's idea actually, and not his own. He didn't have anything to do with Ford and Stan's decision to switch clothes, in fact, they had even fooled Dipper himself. Though that was years ago, and Dipper wondered why it was suddenly coming up if Bill had been alive this whole time. Why had it taken Bill this long to come here and threaten to kill him?

 

He hoped it was just a threat at least. 

 

Bill continued, "And you threw me in the dirt to rot! Just a discarded idea that isn't your problem anymore. How have you been  _Pinetree._  Hm? Living it up in bliss?" Bill hissed furiously, " Not a care in the world now that I''m gone?! Looking forward to your hopes and dreams, me being just as faded as the color on your  _disgusting_ hat?" 

The hat comment insulted Dipper greatly. 

Bill took another step closer to Dipper, there noses nearly touching "Well trust me when I tell you that you  _will die_ tonight. No deals or bargaining will pull you out of this one Pinetree. I don't care if your sister wil be upset and I don't even care if it will end my immortal life. The point is, I will kill you no matter what it takes. Though I suspect it wont take as much of a hassle as I am letting on, there's no one to save you tonight kid."

“Wha-” Dipper tried to ask more questions. His mind was racing faster than he could talk, trying to get himself out of this. Bill cut him off though, and siezed his throat in a tight grip.

“Shut up.” Bill growled, his teeth clenched. Dipper watched in pure fear as Bill's eyes grew blood red. Dipper's air now started running out and he started to desperately claw at Bill's cold hand, looking for purchase.

He kicked and squirmed but the Demon's hold was just too tight for him to get away. Dipper's lungs burned with the need to breath and he started feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

 

Now, Dipper started wishing he just would have gone to sleep hours ago when he was supposed to. Though he isn't sure if that would have stopped Bill at all. 

 

Bill squeezed every last bit of air out of the teen and after about an hour, he finally let go. Dippers body fell to the floor in a broken heap, never to move again. Bill stared at the body with hatred and then spat.

The night was quiet once more. Only the sounds of a girl, no longer a sister, snoring and the gentle whir of the fan. The demon had gone and the feeling of fear had gone with him. All that lay now is the shell of a dead boy and the fear that stayed behind.

The cursor on the computer screen blinked as the sun rose.


End file.
